After Dawn Breaks
by Dlo4lifeee
Summary: After Breaking Dawn was published, did you ever feel like the volturi cliffhanger was too much? This story will be exploring the magical wolrd and hopefully leave a happy ending  i don't own twilight or anything other stories i may refrence
1. Chapter 1: Hunted

Chapter 1: Hunted

Belle POV

Sometimes it just sucked to be me. I mean my life isn't all that terrible, the power and the freedom make my life interesting and filled with twists and turns. However it is not really fun when I'm being chased by a huge russet wolf and an annoyingly self-righteous vampire. I tried to dodge trees as my wing span isn't all that small and the extra speed was making hitting a tree very possible. Yes, wing span because I have wings.

No one in this large world of ours is creative enough to come up with a myth all by themselves. How could someone just create the idea of a vampire or a werewolf? They don't. It's all real in some way shape or form. I'm living proof of this. My wings resemble butterfly wings, they are a pale pink and covered in a faint shimmer. The magenta veins inside of them are visible if someone could get close enough. That's thing though, they never do.

I'm of the fastest fliers that anyone has ever met, but all the trees make it hard to fly as fast as I want to. Why did I pick Rhode Island to settle down! What I wanted to do was go straight up to get above the tree tops so I would be out of the wolf's jumping reach. This is risk and I know it. I would have to completely change direction and loose all my momentum and speed. By then they could right on top of me. Of course I'll have to risk it anyway, I have to leave. I've trained myself over the years to be a fighter not someone who flees from enemies, but I knew this conceited vampire and I would probably have more of them on me if I kill him.

I stop in my tracks and hover a second before I try aiming for the treetops at full speed. Just as the leaves around me start to disappear and turn into blue sky, I feel pain on my left ankle. I feel myself being pulled to the earth and land with a huge smash. My ankle starts feel the extensive damage. I look up and too black eyes are leaning in to mine as almost as to say _new chew toy. _The wolf had jumped higher than I had thought possible and brought me down by my ankle, sadly my only real vulnerable spot. As I can feel my life force being bled out of that one spot, why did it have to be that ankle, I used my aura to push the beast back with pure air.

The wolf gave me a look like _what the hell! _Then I made a casing of fire around myself. My aura was getting used to an extreme and I was losing power fast, I was just counting on the fact that they didn't know that they had hit my Achilles heel. I tried to concentrate on my breathing and assed my damaged ankle. It was covered in blood and the way it was angled I was pretty sure it was shattered. Damn, my luck was just getting worse.

The vampire with a blur of speed stood by the wolf's side. Yup, my well trained senses didn't fail me I had definitely had identified the right scent. His hair was windblown from running that was a shade of bronze. His pale skin and speed identified him as the deadly creature he was. When he walked into the light his skin sparkled like a diamond. That's why I hadn't been expecting the ambush.

I'm not fool and not new to being hunted, but I never expected a perfect sunny day to be caught. He risked being exposed, but the surprise attack worked. His gold eyes were wary as he conversed with the wolf in low words that even my amazing senses couldn't pick up over the roaring fire that was my last line of defense. I was losing strength and my vision was starting to blur.

I've trained myself to be a fighter not one who flees, but if I had attacked this vampire his powerful coven would spend the rest of eternity hunting me down. This wouldn't be much of a challenge to destroy them either, but Carlisle, their leader may be the noblest creature I have ever met. Killing him would be murder of the truest kind. No, easier to run from this vampire than to start a war.

Between the flames I could see the vampire slowly walked towards me, clearly afraid of the fire I had set. This was the only way to destroy one of them, and I could control. His eyes reflected the fear that I felt.

"Belle," he slightly raised his voice so I could hear it over the flames, "Let's just talk."

"Talk!" I yelled my fire growing larger with my anger, "You stalk me for 2 months, have your beast attack me and you want to _talk!_"

"You don't understand," he pleaded, "We are in trouble and you could help us." His eyes were panicked. In all of my years I had never seen Edward Cullen so afraid. That caught me off guard.

"Okay, I'll let you tell me your story under too conditions," I said firmly

"Anything"

"Let me heal myself and send that _mutt_ away," I said with disgust.

Edward smile was smug as he chuckled darkly like he had a very amusing secret.

"Of course," He said still laughing to himself. He nodded to the wolf he ran back into the thick of the forest.

Still keeping my eye on the threat in front of me and still having my wall of fire separating us I grabbed a small beaded bag out of my school backpack. After digging I pulled out of my remedies. Clea could probably explain all of these medicines, but they were pass my knowledge. All I knew is after using the creams that she told me in the past, the gushing teeth marks closed until it looked like a scar from weeks ago. I was still struck in awe by what magic could do. My ankle was still sore from the shattered bone, but the medicines had fixed it as well as they could. In a few days it would feel brand new.

I stood up, the fire following my motions, I could keep this fire up for days now, but with a wave of my hand it disappeared just leaving me and the vampire. Until a huge human jogging into view. He was well over 6 feet tall with muscle to match. Hi inky hair was choppy and reached his ears. Black eyes brooded underneath heavy eyebrows all surrounded by russet skin.

The scent of wolf was still in the air. So he was probably in the woods nearby. It didn't matter though, I didn't feel fear anymore. If he Edward was crazy enough to charge, I would stand and fight.

"Okay, tell me your story before I lose interest," I said with chin held high.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting

Chapter 2: Hunting

Jacob POV

Edward totally prepared me for the trip and told me all I needed to know. Not. Everyone was running around trying to find support before the Volturi came and I was waiting to get assigned to find someone. Edward took me up to see Carlisle in his study so we could get started. Edward gasped as he read his thoughts.

"Carlisle you can't be serious," Edward exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," He said grimly. "It's time to find her." He grabbed his hiking bag look at Edward, "We will all try to find as many friends as possible, but I fear the worse. Good luck." He ran out of the room to start his mission.

I looked curiously at Edward, "Her?" I asked.

"We must find the most dangerous creature we have ever come upon, if she will help us, we will not need to find any other help," he said bitterly.

"And if she doesn't?" I asked

"She kills us," he said simply, "Let's start the hunt."

The next two months we camped out in Rhode Island. I didn't even know there was a state called Rhode Island! I thought it was New York or something. If that wasn't weird enough we had to stalk a small girl.

This girl went to a high school in Providence. She was tiny maybe 5 feet and always looked sad and without purpose. I used to shout at Edward "This little thing! You want me to capture a small girl who can barely lift her own backpack!"

He would mutter things like "Things aren't what they seem," or "It has to be her I smell it!" I pretty much thought he was insane. However I finally decided to let my mind open up to see the possibilities and I watched.

After watching for nearly 2 months, I saw a difference. She was going to school one day with her usual blue blouse, gray skirt uniform, but something was different. She had caramel hair with slightly tan skin. Her eyes changed from blue to olive green. Today, she looked paler, even though if anything the temperature was getting warmer as winter turned into spring. Weird. Edward read my thoughts and I could tell he was smug.

"Look around her what makes her stand out," Edward said eager.

I was just about to say nothing, she was quite shy and never really stood out in school. She had a group of friends when we followed her home into a small town, but she didn't seem to really jump out. Actually it almost seemed if she was trying to blend in.

Then I looked at her with some girls. She was teenager around 16-17, so she was in a typical bubble of chattering girls. The other girls had acne, yet I couldn't seem to find a trace of it on the small one. One day she might have one lone zit, but it always seemed out of place like she was trying to put it there.

She also seemed paranoid, looking behind her shoulders all the time. I swear sometimes she would stare right in our direction and sneer like she knew we were watching.

_She is trying to blend in, she doesn't belong… _I thought in my wolf form. _Is she the girl?_

"Yes, we are going to go after her today," He said glancing up at the sky.

_Umm, Edward are you crazy? There isn't a cloud in the sky. You will get noticed!_

"She knows who and what I am," he said. I waited for him to explain because that still didn't make much sense. "She won't be expecting it, surprise attack," he murmured.

I nodded, that I could get. As soon as the bell rung and kids started filling out Edward tensed. We saw her struggling under the weight of her book bag crossing the large campus. He ran with such speed that humans wouldn't notice, and slammed right into her and carried her away. I was running behind him as we entered nearby woods. She looked up at Edward and started cussing.

Then I saw the weirdest sight the small girl whose face I saw every day and was so accustomed to started to morph. He entire body actually. She looked like she was turning into clay stretching and changing. Before I could see what she had changed into, she leaped out of Edward's grip and flew away.

Yeah, she flew. I saw these pink wings flit in between trees. I took off trying to keep up with her, but she was at least as fast a vampire even in the tight woods. Somehow something in my gut, instinct maybe, told me she was going to try going up out of the trees. Seconds later she did. I saw her bare ankle and leaped with all the power I had and bit down hard.

She screamed as she fell down on top of me. I tried to gaze to examine what in the world she was before I was flying back. 500 yards, 1,000 yards until I hit a tree. That hurt. I looked up And where the girl had been laying down before was a huge fire.

Whatever shit I had gotten myself into was beyond my tiny brain's capacity.

While I tried to shake off the hit Edward ran over and spoke quickly and quietly, "Let me talk to her, she is hurt but still more powerful than you."

As much as I would like to deny this my head still hurt so I just nodded. I didn't catch their conversation, but whatever he said it worked. I managed to stand up when Edward singled for me to go out a phase back.

When I jogged back to meet them on two legs, I saw the girl for the first time in her true form.

She was beautiful, not in Rosalie way or Nessie way, but in her own way entirely. She had grown to be maybe more around 5 foot 10. She had gold hair, not blonde, but legitimately the color of gold that reached the middle of her back in a gentle flow. Her skin was milk with a magenta flush of anger in her face. Her eyes were like emeralds with the color and the way the lines looked like facets in them. Those pink wings I was almost positive I saw were gone, although her blue blouse was ripped in the back. And she was definitely not a girl. She was at least 18 with the curves to match. It was a kind of natural beauty, that only I goddess could have. She was the ideal girl that every guy fantasized about.

Edward chuckled as I assessed her. The goddess comment seemed too had amused him maybe. She folded her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently, then I noticed her ankle. There was no bite or blood. What the hell is she!

"Okay, tell me your story before I lose interest," said her wind chime voice.

Edward stepped forward, "As you know the Volutri have always wanted our power. Now that my new wife Bella has become a vampire and has power as great as mine and Alice's they have reached the breaking point. They are coming and forcing any vampire they can find to fight with them. Alice foresees roughly 50 mature vampires with special abilities to attack us in July," He said smoothly.

"And you expect me to leave my life I have built here, ruin my disguise to help you," she said with a disgusted face. This is not going well.

Edward smiled like an idiot. He had to have some plan up his sleeve to be this confident. Why didn't he prep me, or tell me what his crazy idea is.

"Before we continue, we have some introduction to do don't we," he said as if this was all very amusing, "or have you lost your manners Belle?"

Belle seemed to stand up straighter clearly not liking to be challenged on manners and etiquette. I guess she had to be at least as old as Edward to give a damn about introductions. And seriously Belle? She is supposed to be a big bad monster and her name is so close to Bella's…

She started to close the distance between us with almost vampire level of grace and confidence. She put her hand out for me to shake.

"Belle." She stated, and grasped my hand. Her white hand stood out underneath my large russet one. The smoothness of her skin or the strong grip of her hand didn't surprise me, it was the heat. She felt warm. No one felt warm to me.

Simultaneously are heads snapped up and she stared into my eyes and I stared back. We both said "What _are_ you?"

Edward decided to cut in, "Well Belle this is Jacob Black."

She sneered in his direction her hand still in mine, "This is the wolf isn't he? He isn't any child of the moon, I could tell that and clearly he is _not _human."

That seriously offends me. I have a beating heart, so what I can change into a wolf and I don't age. I'm still me. "Well actually I like to consider myself a little more than human," I said "My extra abilities just make me all the more awesome." I grinned down at her, but she looked like she had gotten the worst surprise of her life.

She stared at me with the same look of shock, horror and disgust. As soon as she composed herself she ripped her hand out of mine and slowly backed away before she back flipped about ten feet away from us and started screaming in languages I didn't know. She was pointing at Edward and yelling in I think was Latin then changed to German and even more I didn't know.

Edward was smiling. What the hell man! How can you be enjoying this when the key to our survival looked like she was going to commit murder? Finally she seemed to be running out of steam, she came very close to Edward and looked into his eyes. Belle asked something in a foreign language and Edward nodded.

Finally Edward decided to steer this conversation back into English, "Belle, will you help us?"

She looked so beaten down after her screaming fit. Her eyes held so much sadness, that I had an urge to run and embrace her, but she finally did answer with a soft voice. "You leave me no choice, I'll meet you there."

Edward beamed at me in such victory I had never seen before. "Belle you have no idea what this mean to me, my family, and even to the wolves without.." He was speaking quickly the words rushing from his mouth.

Belle just put up her hand, "Don't, I'm doing this for you," she said. She walked away pulling out an iphone from her backpack muttering something about blackmail. The hardest thing I did that day was to walk away from a girl I wanted so much to comfort, but had no idea how.


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

Chapter 3: Savior

This has to be a dream. Some kind of nightmare that if you thought hard enough you would wake up from safe at home. There is no way this could have happened. Yet I'm not waking up. I grabbed my iPhone and started texting the girls to get over here asap.

I sat down on the damp grass with my head in between my legs while I waited. I know I'm a great fighter so I have a lot of people come ask me for help and sure I have been blackmailed before, but never this type of blackmail. My eyes held back tears as I thought of the life I was leaving. I honestly liked it here and now I have to throw all of it away to help a sadistic vampire.

His face was so smug; he knew that he was going to win this argument. He is a ruthless monster who would do anything to get what he wants. All of my emotions were tumbling in a free fall, not sure which shape to take. Anger, sadness, desperation and then at the same time I feel excitement and hope that maybe this will open the doors I've been looking for.

Brighton found me with my knees tightly wound to my chest and I was slowly rocking back and forth. She just sat next to me and started stroking my hair like she was the older sister instead of me.

"Belle, hun what happened?" she murmured. She tried to get closer to me so that she could pull me into one of her signature embraces, but I squirmed away. With a deep sigh I got to my feet and faced the other girls.

Brighton was my only living blood relative left, but Clea and Kat were like family to me as well. If I had told anyone that they would look at me like I'm crazy. Clea would be the one that look closest to me with her milk pale skin and soft features. She had pitch black hair that had gentle waves in it and deep navy colored eyes to contrast whatever similarities we had. She always had a way of picking out random details to learn the truth.

"They attacked you," She fumed noticing the very subtle scar on my ankle, "And on your Birth Spot, how dare they!" She probed my eyes trying to find my anger that should match hers. "You are going to let them get away with it aren't you," she stated coldly.

"Clea, you don't understand," I whispered. She read my face more, which always was an open book.

"What type of black mail do they have on you," Clea said just as softly.

"Isn't it obvious," Kat purred "What else would Belle leave any life for?" She threw her auburn hair over her shoulder, totally nonchalant like leaving Rhode Island and all the friends she had made meant nothing.

"No…NO!" Brighton shrieked as she pieced the puzzle together. "Azalea! We should've killed her when we had the chance! Now Edward can hold this over your head, he can turn you into his little puppet…" She said.

"Girls, it's going to be alright. We will get out of this mess like we always do, I'm just sorry that I'm causing you trouble," I said. The more I talked about it the more depressed I got. I was taking these girls into battle and risking their lives for just a sliver of chance that my life will get better. Its pure selfishness, but all the girls would claim they understand, but they really don't. No one can. How can they know the feelings of hopelessness that I have?

"You would do the same for us," Brighton says soothingly, but I know she was enjoying this life as much as I was. I sighed, I hated to be pitied.

"Let's just get moving, get changed quickly, I want to show that vampire up and beat him there," I said.

In that small beaded bag that only seemed like a clutch, I kept everything. It has a charm which makes the bottom expandable, so I could probably fit a car in her or something ridiculous. The good thing is that in times like these I never had to go back to my temporary home to pack. I had everything already packed in this unassuming bag. I changed into some comfortable yoga pants and zip up sweatshirt. The problem of changing form is that your clothes never fit once you change. My persona of Danielle was a small girl of only 5 foot 2, so when you grow over a half of foot stuff gets a little snug.

The girls all dressed similarly and we prepared to leave. Our wings are retractable, so it's similar to opening or closing your fist, just another muscle to control. When they retract, I look reasonably human; even if I was wearing a bikini my back would seem normal.

We all expanded our wings, which are all different colors. Fairies can have the same colored wings because it is all about chance of what color you get, it not from your parents or anything. Even though Brighton and I are sisters, my sisters' wings are bright yellow while mine are a soft pink. Clea's are a deep blue that match her eyes nicely and Kat has a bronze colored pair.

We all took off into the air and within in minutes I was far ahead of them. Flying gave me a sense of freedom that nothing else can, like I can go anywhere and be free. I'm extremely claustrophobic because I need enough room to be able to take off and run away from my problems.

A few hours of full speed flying got us across the U.S to Washington State where the Cullen family lives. I slowed down and hovered over their mansion while I waited for the girls to catch up. When they got to me they looked at me with wary eyes as I dropped down hitting the ground with a thud right on the roof. This would vibrate through the house announcing my arrival. I refuse to be ignored if I'm going to be helping them.

I jumped off the roof to the ground right in front of the door and retracted my wings. The girls did the same following my lead.

"Stay in the woods, I'll let you in later," I said and the girls took off.

I decided not to knock or be polite as my sign of disrespect and unwillingness to be here. I walked through the door breezily to look on the face of a bunch of wary vampires.

Carlisle was close to Esme with Emmett standing defensively in front of both of them. Rosalie was behind the too vampire I had to assume were Jasper and Alice. I had never meant them before because they had only recently joined the Cullen coven. They all wore the same expression of fear.

I smiled warmly like they were my favorite people and the world, "Carlisle, my good friend how are you," I said sweetly to mock them.

He took a step forward pushing Emmett back with a gentle hand. His eyes watching me carefully, "Where is Edward and Jacob," he said annunciating every word carefully.

With a shock I realized the overreaction. They thought I had killed them on the spot. I found this hilarious, and started laughing barely able to catch my breath. They all looked at me as I was an insane mad man, which still might be true who knows.

I straighten up and looked him in the eye, "They didn't call you did they, I'm sorry Carlisle but Edward isn't as smart as he thinks," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He talked to me, well actually kidnapped me, I didn't kill him for respect for you. I agreed to do what he asked, I'm just faster than them and beat them here," I tried to say that as sincerely as possible putting my hands out to show that I meant no harm.

His eyes seem to lighten, "You are really going to help us?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes yes," I said dismissively, "I do believe that there are introductions to be done."

Alice leaped forward with no fear and stuck her hand out energetically, "I'm Alice, and I don't even care that the future disappeared, we all really appreciate what you're doing."

I nodded face smooth as I shook her hand and reached out for Jasper's hand. He shook my hand with the same curt nod that I gave Alice. "Alice and Jasper this is my good friend Belle, one of the most intriguing creatures I have ever met," said Carlisle.

Jasper for some reason looked strangely familiar. His honey blond hair seemed to be too distinct to be just a part of my imagination, but I pushed the idea aside. "Where is the new Mrs. Cullen that I've been hearing about?" I asked.

"She is at the cottage, I'll go get her," said Esme all smiles.

We all waited in the main room for Esme to fetch Bella. The cream on cream interior was already starting to get on my nerves as I was swallowed by people hugging me and thanking me. All their skin was colder than snow, but something in the room was colder. Rosalie didn't greet me, but stood in the back analyzing me with spiteful gold eyes. She has always been jealous of my beauty which some say surpassed hers. It was a mutual dislike for each other and I looked forward to torturing her for the next few months.

Bella entered the room with an expectant smile as I was introduced to her. "I don't mean to be rude, but how are you so dangerous," she said lightly.

I grinned evilly, "Carlisle why don't we go outside and I'll show them what I can do?"

"Soon, Edward will be here any minute," he said and less than a minute later him and a now human Jacob entered the main room.

Esme went over and hit Edward lightly, "You didn't call us! We all thought you were dead! Don't you care that we were worried!" she yelled.

"Not the smoothest move," I chimed in.

"How was I supposed to know she was going to beat me," Edward said defensively.

"Ah, Edward you continue to underestimate me," I said with an evil smile. "We were just going outside so the new recruits could see my… abilities."

I strode outside without another word; I walked at human pace until I reached a clearing that would be suffice for my demonstration. The vampires and Jacob gathered silently around me as I readied myself.

"Well a few of you are trying to identify my scent to see what I am, but I'll just show you." I said. I expanded my wings and I heard a few in takes of breath as I fluttered a few inches off the ground. "I am a fairy, and as that may seem prissy and not intimating a few…skills come with being a fairy."

I dropped to the ground, "As I fairy I can transform my appearance into any living thing"

Jacob takes a bold step forward, "Anything?" he asked.

In response I stepped forward and concentrated on his features and let the warm feeling in the center of my body spread and my body grew larger to match his. More gasps as I knew I had transformed into a spitting image of Jacob. Jacob's face looked scared, amazed and furious all at the same time.

"Yes, anything," I said in his husky tone before letting the warm feeling spread out again and feel myself shrink back to my normal form. I ignored the looks I was getting from the new members of the coven and continued on with my demonstration.

"Every fairy is born to have power over something in the world; the elders then look for the fairies Birth Spot when he or she is born. This spot will appear to be a tattoo, but it really is a code for what the fairy will someday govern. The spot is totally vulnerable; a small cut to this spot can kill the fairy in minutes. I was born with this," I lifted up my left ankle and showed it to the crowd. My left ankle has what seems to be drawing of a wind gust.

"When the elders saw this spot, it was clear that I was to be the Fairy of Air. I have the natural ability to control he air around me," I said. To make the point I made a small tornado appear in my palm. "This doesn't take up any of my energy, because it is totally natural." I paused for only a second before Jacob spoke.

"So when I bit you, I hit that spot right? That's why you used your crazy air thing to get me away?" He tried making sense of the overwhelming information I was giving him.

"Yes, my sisters are still angry at me for not killing you for that," I mused

"Sisters?" he asked looking nervous. Edward cutting me off before I could explain, "She has three other girls that live with her. Like a coven or pack," he said dismissively.

"Excuse me, this is my show thank you," I said, "And yes I have girls I travel and live with, you will meet them later, I figured you would rather meet one fairy than four."

I stretched my arms as I continued, "Anyway in my long life I've master multiple forms of fighting from karate to samurai sword fighting, with being able to bend the air around me I'm deadly fast."

"Hmm, interesting do you mind if I could try your skills out," Jasper speaking for the first time. From the amount of scars on his arms and face I assume he was pretty experienced, but one vampire would be an easy win.

"Sure," I said as I got down into a crouch.

We circled each other for a few seconds trying to judge possible power and speed. He made a quick grab with his hands for my waist, but I could sense the movement in the air before he was even close. I dropped and swung my legs against the grass into his legs to make him loose balance just enough so I could tackle him on to his back. I ended up with my fingers tight around his neck knees in his stomach. This "fight" lasted about 20 seconds.

I jumped back into a standing position and offered him a hand. He was grinning like a crazy man, "That was great, you have to teach me," he said not even disappointed.

"However, I'm not done," I said with a slight smile. They all gapped like this had to be a joke. This wasn't a joke, but instead it was my life.

The sun was dropping over the hills and twilight was setting, giving a great theatrical show to my next few tricks. "I want everyone to look at me, but look right around the edges and really concentrate and tell me what you see," I said.

They all started squinting their eyes and taking a couple of steps closer except for the ones who already knew who just stood there like statues. Bella was the first to speak, "It's almost like you're…glowing? A slight silver light," she said unsure.

I sighed, "Every living thing has a life source that gives off a light called an aura. Humans are dingy from not being used to their full potential and are so faint that no matter how hard you look even immortal eyes can't see them. Fairies have such strong life sources, in my case the air is my life source which is huge source of power, that our auras are visible. Every aura comes in a variety of colors and when put to use, come with a distinct smell as well. So fairies in this way are very easy track because our scent is very sweet and strong."

"This of course, sounds all very unimportant. The impressive things about our auras are what we can do with them. I was the first fairy to concentrate my aura to use control the other elements besides Air. Air is still the easiest for me and controlling the other elements drains my energy eventually, but still being able to control them give me even more of an advantage."

To make the point, I concentrated until the smell of warm honey filled the clearing. Then I let all the power out and let my arms catch fire. I could feel the heat, but there was no pain. The fire made shadows across the vampires faces which all showed fear. I could control the very thing that could destroy them.

"I can control water and earth as well, but fire will really be the most important in the battle," I said as if this was all very ordinary. To me it was, but I could understand everyone else's concern. I still had a couple of secretes, but I didn't need to freak them out anymore.

They were all still staring at me as I extinguished my flames. "Well that's it, I'm going to settle in okay?" I asked unsure.

Carlisle was the first to unfreeze, "Yes, of course, you know where the guest rooms are," he said.

I flew up to the house, not wanted to be stared at any longer. I slipped into the window and threw myself on the bed. The room was the typical cream on white hotel style. While staring at the ceiling I wanted nothing more to be in my home in Rhode Island, I hated the attention and I was not sure I wanted to be considered some kind of savior that I really wasn't. This was all for myself and my selfish wants. How could a real hero be a hero for narcissistic reasons? I closed my eyes, wishing the world could disappear away with just blink of the eye.


End file.
